Bolgils
is a monster in from Ultraman Cosmos. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 53 m *Weight: 59,000 t *Origin: Near SRC Space Development Centre History Ultraman Cosmos Bolgils was a monster that arose from underground to feed on energy. It was first met by opposition from EYES when they tried to subdue the monster with an energy net, but Bolgils's crystal easily absorbed it. After shooting at Musashi's jet in frustration, Bolgils burrowed away feeling threatened. Bolgils rose once again to feed on the energy of SRC's facility. Even after the new invention of the Techno Plasma, Bolgils continued his assault to try and feed. Finally Musashi transformed into Ultraman Cosmos to battle the monster himself, and despite the battle seeming evenly matched, Ultraman Cosmos stopped Bolgils's hunger by sending the monster to sleep with the Luna Pure. Bolgils was then sent to Kapuya Island where he would live with other monsters that's rampages were stopped by Cosmos. During his time on the island, Bolgils made good friends with the mole monster Mogrudon. During Chaos Darkness's final attack on Earth, Bolgils (as well as Lidorias and Mogrudon) assisted Ultraman Cosmos in weakening Chaos Darkness long enough for Ultraman Cosmos to purify the evil entity once and for all. Trivia *Bolgils's roar is a reused Reigubas roar. Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle Bolgils would later be seen in the film, Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle where he would team up with Lidorias, Golmede, and Don Ron in battling against the Gloker armies. At first the monsters had the upperhand in taking down the Gloker Pawns, but were soon beaten and driven off once the Glokers transformed into Gloker Rook. Trivia *The Bolgils suit from Ultraman Cosmos was reused for Bolgils appearance in the film. Ultraman Saga Bolgils reappeared in the film, Ultraman Saga. Several Bolgils, large and small, are seen with other monsters on Planet Juran along with Musashi and his family. During the mid credits, an adult Bolgils and a juvenile watch the sunset from a cliff, with Musashi and his family riding on top of the juvenile. Trivia *The Bolgils suit from Ultraman Cosmos was reused, repainted, and repolished for Bolgils appearance in the film. *During the sunset scene, the animators used computer effects to make it look like there were two Bolgils. Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA Bolgils reappears in the series spin-off of Ultraman Orb. In the trailer of the next episode, only the back and tail of the monster is seen. Trivia *The Bolgils suit from Ultraman Saga will be reused for Bolgils' appearance in the series. Powers and Weapons *Energy Absorption: The crystal on Bolgils's back can absorb energy that comes into contact with the monster. *Fireballs: Bolgils can spit fireballs from his mouth, medium in strength. *Burrowing: Bolgils can burrow at medium speeds. Bolgils Energy Absorption.png|Energy Absorption Bolgils Fireballs.png|Fireball Merchandise Bolgils toys.jpg Toy - Bolgils.png Gallery Ultraman Cosmos 3ca902c35d8f48f4273f7e3489209c04.jpg Ultraman Saga Cosmos saga monsters.png Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA orbtos_03_02_1.jpg gVdto.jpg id:Bolglis Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Kapuya Island Resident Category:Ultraman Cosmos Category:Ultraman Saga Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Zero Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Reptile Kaiju